Es tu culpa, Evans
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Ha besado a Lily Evans y, ya que estamos, se ha permitido algún que otro sueño con ella, de esos donde la ropa escasea y todo es tan irreal y placentero que finalmente tienes a James y a Peter burlándose de ti hasta media mañana. Sirius/Lily. Viñetas.Edit
1. The world will never ever be the same

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

EDITADO :)

Sirius/Lily en todos los colores y tamaños, si ellos no te gustan, este no es tu sitio, lo siento.  
Esto corresponde a una serie de viñetas sin conexión entre sí, todas Sirius/Lily, que responden a una frase de alguna canción en inglés. Hasta el momento no son más de ocho.

**Es tu culpa, Evans.**

_The world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame  
(Hey there Delilah, Plain White T's)_

Sirius Black se siente culpable. Como muy pocas veces en su vida, se siente culpable _(compañero, la culpabilidad le sienta mal a mi rostro, mejor vamos por un par de cervezas),_ se sabe traidor. O algo parecido, y peor.  
¡Pero vamos que no fue su culpa!

Él, que se vale por la lealtad, que aconseja y alienta a James, que ha besado a Lily Evans y, ya que estamos, se ha permitido algún que otro sueño con ella, de esos donde la ropa escasea y todo es tan irreal y placentero que finalmente tienes a James y a Peter riendo y burlándose de ti hasta media mañana.  
(Porque no saben de qué se ríen).

Es que la pelirroja lo está volviendo loco. Y es su culpa, su entera culpa.  
Toda suya.

–Evans –le dice un día, uno de aquellos sábados que ella religiosamente acude a la biblioteca a horas herejes que la gente normal utiliza para dormir. Pero Sirius Black no duerme últimamente (ni en la biblioteca, ni en ningún otro sitio).

– ¿Black?

– ¿Le has echado algo raro a mi comida? –inquiere. La seriedad explota en sus ojos, en sus muecas, su ceño, sus dedos y sus lunares.

Ella arquea una ceja y no puede creer que esté hablando en serio.

–Por supuesto que no. –responde con un acertado tono calmo en su voz.

– ¿Algún hechizo?

–No.

– ¿Qué me hiciste, Evans?

–Black, no entiendo, te juro que no entiendo por qué crees que yo te hice algo.

–Porque… -se lo piensa un poco y gruñe. –Es tu culpa, Evans. Ambos sabemos que es tu culpa.

Lily Evans lo mira alejarse, perpleja. Y se permite pensar que nunca comprenderá a Sirius Black, con sus arranques de violencia, con su humor explosivo y la furia de sus ojos.

…

¡A Sirius le gusta premiar a las chicas que dejan reviews!  
En serio…xD


	2. With no loving in our sould and no money

Disclaimer: Me gustaría creer que tengo la cuarta parte de lo que ella posee, derechos de autor incluidos, pero no. No soy_ ella. _Mientras tanto, seguiré escribiendo sin fines de lucro, quién sabe, un día quizás me despierte en Inglaterra y me llamen Joanne.

**Es tu culpa, Evans**

_With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats.  
__(Angie, Rolling Stones)_

Todas las chicas desde cuarto curso de la Sala Común de Gryffindor –y de las tres restantes, no cabe duda–alguna vez tuvieron algún tipo de experiencia con Sirius Black. Se sabe.

A Lily le molesta especialmente el hecho de pensar que una mujer que está con muchos hombres es una puta, y Sirius Black, después de haber mantenido relaciones hasta con Mirtle la Llorona, es considerado un Don Juan, un ganador.

Le molesta singularmente el hecho de no poder admitir estar fuera de la lista. Y eso es, de hecho, lo que _más_ le molesta.

En un aula vacía, algún que otro viernes por la noche, Lily Evans desaparecía del castillo, y sospechosamente, también lo hacía Sirius Black.

Entonces se besaban, con la pasión que despierta en sus hormonales mentes el hecho de estar casi prohibidos, de estar rompiendo más normas que las que Filch puede escribir en una hora, de ser descubiertos. Es pasión, adrenalina y excitación, y todo junto en un aula vacía.

Sólo se besan, a Lily le gusta apartarle las manos al Merodeador cuando se insinúan en su inexistente cintura, le gusta oírlo reír y ver su mirada traviesa cuando sus manos intentan colarse por debajo de la pulcra camisa de la muchacha, y fracasa estrepitosamente.

A Lily le gusta pensar que ella puede ser de las tantas que besó, pero no se acostará con él. Es decirle _soy yo quien decide_, es dejar a Sirius necesitado de una ducha fría y con el deseo contenido.

–Será la próxima. –asegura él.

–No habrá próxima. –afirma ella. Y ambos quieren pensar que su encuentro fue una casualidad que no se volverá a repetir, pero por si las dudas, el siguiente viernes Lily Evans desaparecerá del castillo, y sospechosamente, también lo hará Sirius Black. La misma aula, el mismo horario.

…

A Sirius le encantan las chicas que dejan reviews.  
Un simple comentario le arrancará una sonrisa a esta autora.


	3. I can't get no satisfaction

Disclaimer. Nada es mío.

Que su año empiece tan amarillo como el mío (L

I can't get no satisfaction  
(Satisfaction, Rolling Stones)

Él es el rey de los juegos, el rey del no-sentir (-nada que no sea necesario), y sin embargo, tumbado en su cama a las dos de la mañana no puede evitar pensar que hace frío y le gustaría tener a Lily Evans a su lado (o debajo suyo, por defecto), y que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y él tuviera su brazo en su espalda. Poder oírla respirar y sentir su perfume.

Gruñe, se lamenta en silencio y se caga en el _"a callar chucho o a la cucha", _y en la voz ronca de James que se jode a Morfeo.

Así, con esas palabras altisonantes, porque quiere demostrar que no es un flojito como el cuernos (vaya ironía, –el apodo, claro–), que él no necesita a ninguna Lily Evans, que no busca asociar a sus citas con ella, porque ella no tiene nada particular que la haga sexy o más deseable que las otras tantas que se abren de piernas (y se abren más).

Su piel es muy pálida, sus ojos son pequeños, y aunque tiene una nariz bonita y siempre le han gustado las pequeñas pecas de sus mejillas que pasan casi desapercibidas por quien no se fija bien en ellas; no tiene lo que uno llama _el _culo, y Sirius afirma que su talle de sostén es ochenta y cinco; además es enana y gruñona, tan gruñona, tan prefecta amargada que ni siquiera intenta reírse de los chistes malos que Sirius hace cuando se la cruza en el pasillo y ambos se miran, y sienten que deben decirse algo, porque una relación a base de sexo es algo frívola, (y Lily no quiere ser frívola, como Sirius no quiere que lo llamen antisocial; pero aún así, ella no se ríe).

Pero no lo puede evitar. Y busca en cada muchacha que ve a esa Lily Evans que es de James, que _hay que dejarlo ya, Sirius, estoy con James, _y que mierda, la encuentra en cada pasillo, en cada susurro, en todos los ojos, todos los cuellos, todos los dedos, todos los verdes (excepto el verde Slytherin).

El sexo tiene un gusto amargo cuando no es la falda de Lily Evans la que deja de existir, cuando no son los dedos de Lily Evans los que se enredan en su cabello y lo acarician desde arriba hacia abajo, como si los dedos cedieran entre su cabello, porque ella sabe que así es como hay que tocarle el pelo a Sirius Black (y en círculos después, cuando le agarra esa añoranza azul y ambos se encuentran jadeantes y apenados en los ojos del otro); cuando no es Lily Evans la que cierra los ojos para no ver, porque así se sentirá luego menos culpable, y no es ella la que le aprieta los dedos con fuerza entre los suyos cuando quiere ahogar un gemido contra la piel de Sirius, que sabe a sal.  
El sexo no se disfruta de la misma manera si no es con Lily Evans.

Y todo es una mierda, porque ella ahora está con James y a Sirius no le queda más que aguantarse los comentarios filosos, apartar la mirada, y morderse la lengua para gritarle a su mejor amigo "_sí, SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE" _cuando él la presume y la glorifica. Y más quisiera Sirius que James la presumiera como un premio, como un trozo de carne para poder golpearlo.

Y todo es una mierda. Y todo es una mierda. Y todo es una mierda.

…

¿Reviews?


	4. Dont carry the world upon your shoulders

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan me pertenece.

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
(Hey Jude, The Beatles)

Lily es de esas muchachas que jamás rompen una regla, porque está mal.  
Sirius es de esos que se escapan por la noche con amigos para visitar las cocinas, y sin ellos para encontrarse con su hermano.

Lily es de esas que estudian hasta muy tarde en los días de examen, porque busca ser la mejor –no por la mera ambición de ser mejor que, sino, para superarse a sí misma, conocerse, y sobre todo, conocer–, conocer el mundo del que tiene que ser parte –Petunia la ayudó a comprender que no es parte del_ otro–_.

Sirius es de esos que no estudian, y aún así, le va bien.

Y cuando Sirius entra a las tantas de la madrugada, a pesar de que a ella el sueño la tiene un poco atontada y ya no puede pensar en otra cosa que en transformaciones, ambos se quedan estáticos en sus lugares, y se miran. _Y se entienden_.

Ninguno dice mucho; de hecho, ninguno habla. Ella no pide explicaciones, él no se explica.  
Ella tiene ojeras y los dedos llenos de azules manchas, él tiembla ligeramente y no guarda recuerdos de ese Sirius Don Juan que se ve por las tardes soleadas.

Lily no tiene ideas de los por qué de Sirius, jamás lo ha entendido del todo bien; pero simplemente deja sus libros sobre la mesa ratona y lo abraza.  
Él la aprieta con fuerza contra sí.

–La he cagado, Lily. –explica con un hilo de voz. Él sabe que no hace falta. Ella asiente con la cabeza, la condescendencia se refleja en todos sus gestos. Lo consuela como una hermana, una hermana que ninguno tuvo nunca.

–Seguro que no Sirius, vamos, posiblemente no es tan grave. –susurra confundida. –Hay muchas otras chicas. –se arriesga.

Él ríe entre dientes y ella se siente más estrujada por algunos instantes.

–No es una chica, de hecho.

–Oh.

–Es mi hermano. –aclara. –Yo…lo arruiné todo, lo dejé sólo en…ese maldito lugar.

–Los hermanos muchas veces se equivocan –dice, y sus palabras huelen, suenan y saben a honestidad, a dolor. –Sobre todo cuando no son capaces de disculparse. Eso es lo que más duele.

–Es demasiado tarde para mí. Y para él.

–Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Sirius se separa con suavidad y la mira. Luego asiente.

–Discúlpate con él, y luego cuéntame como te fue. –sonríe Lily. –Todo va a estar bien.

Sirius sabe que no es así, pero la deja marcharse a descansar.  
Sabe que no tiene que cargar con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero sí sus errores con Regulus.

…

Se agradecen los reviews :) incluso los que dicen "por favor, basta" xD


	5. There's a lady who's sure all that

Diclaimer: Como siempre, nada me pertenece.

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
(Stairway to heaven, Led Zepellin)

A veces, Lily puede ser muy crédula y creerse que si compra una caja más de grageas de todos los sabores, le tocará una de chocolate; o creerle a Remus cuando dice _sólo estoy cansado, _y todos sabemos que está más que cansado, está muy cansado. Y el muy hace la diferencia.

Lily es de esas chicas-contradicción, siempre tan escéptica y desconfiada, cuando todos saben que le gusta creer en las cosas que le cuentan. Le gusta creer que Dumbledore vencerá a Voldemort un día de estos, y le encantaba creerle a Snape cuando le decía que no había diferencia entre un hijo de muggles y un hijo de magos (cuánto le gustaba creer eso, por cierto).

Sirius sabe –aunque no sabe cómo– que Lily suele creer en las cosas en las que necesita creer.  
No le creía a James cuando él le decía que la amaba, porque no estaba interesada en citas. No le creía a Alice cuando le hablaba sobre horóscopos porque no necesitaba que alguien señalara su suerte.  
De la misma manera, cuando Remus le dice que simplemente está cansado, ella le cree, porque necesita creer que su amigo está bien, que no pasa nada.

Es tonta. Eso es lo que le pasa, dice Sirius desinteresadamente –porque vamos, no le importa–. Y James lo mira como si acabara de calumniar a toda su familia.

– ¿Vieron su cara cuando Snape le dijo sangresucia? –preguntó Peter, preocupado.

– ¿Y a ti te parece gracioso repetirlo, Colagusano? –gruñó James.

–Hey, cuernos, que nosotros no tenemos la culpa. –respondió automáticamente Sirius.

Remus se escondió detrás de su libro. Hay momentos, cree él, donde es mejor estarse callado, hasta que se calmen los ánimos.

James fulminó con la mirada a Sirius.

–Oh, Potter me mira feo. –dramatizó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Eso no me matará siquiera de angustia.

Se sentó en la cama y muy digno se marchó de la habitación, porque James necesita un respiro, afilarse los cuernos con la almohada y despotricar un rato contra el mundo, pero solo.

Tenía unos calcetines escarlatas llenos de snitchs y los estaba arrastrando escaleras abajo, porque le gusta andar descalzo, y porque le causa gracia cuando las alumnas más pequeñas señalaban sus calcetines y reían tapándose la boca –vamos, que es muy vivo y se ríe el doble de quienes se ríen de él–.

Tiene la impresión de que James es dramático por excelencia, porque esa pelirroja que hace su tareas de pociones tan encorvada como todos los otros jueves, que tiene sus dedos manchados de tinta como todas las mañanas y ese gesto de concentración como en todas las clases, no parece consumida por la angustia, como su mejor amigo ha pronosticado.

– ¿Qué hay, pelirroja? –pregunta con desfachatez. Su túnica deja entrever a penas que va vestido únicamente con sus calzoncillos, y es que el plan inicial era atacar la cama, tener una cita con la almohada y no despertarse hasta el sábado, pero gracias al cuernos ese, el plan inicial fue un fracaso estrepitoso y ahora le queda improvisar un plan b y rezar para que, al regresar a la habitación, James esté durmiendo.

Se cruza de piernas cómodamente, moviendo los dedos de los pies que tiene sobre la mesa ratona de madera en la cual Lily está recargada y escribe a una velocidad prodigiosa.

Ella apenas levanta la cabeza para verlo.

–Estoy ocupada, Sirius. –dice. Y lo dice con mucha calma, sin dejar de escribir, sin mirarlo, sin apellido y sin ese tono quisquilloso.

Sirius cree que a veces es cansador estar todo el día gruñendo. Hasta Lily que nació para ello se cansa a veces. Y cuando se cansa, Sirius descubre una muchacha encantadora con la cual se pueden tener conversaciones interesantes que desbordan ingenio, y ve en ella esa despreocupación propia de una amiga, no de quien espera gustarle de ninguna otra forma.

–Ya veo. –dice. Se rasca la cabeza y bosteza.

Esas son las cosas que hace Remus, lo de las charlas filosóficas y los consuelos, quiere decir. Él no es bueno en eso.

–Lily…

–Está bien. –se anticipa ella, como se anticipa en todo. Es irritante, a veces.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Lo de Severus, está bien.

–No. No está bien. –la contradice Sirius molesto, no solo porque ha llamado por su nombre a aquel que la ha insultado, también porque lo está defendiendo. Otra vez.

Y todos sabemos que no está bien.

Ella levanta la cabeza, lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados y regresa a sus cosas, a su atacar la tarea con la malvada pluma asesina.

–Lils…puedes decir muchas cosas. Pero no digas que está bien, porque no es cierto. Y lo sabes.

Esta vez no lo mira, pero Sirius sabe que ha escuchado todas las letras, y lo que hay detrás. Escuchó lo que dijo y lo que se rompió, escuchó la palabra _magia oscura, _escuchó la palabra_ mortifago, _y escuchó la palabra_ elección._

Y cuando se marcha arrastrando sus calcetines escarlata, Sirius sabe que James no se ha dormido y que tendrá que tolerarlo otro buen rato.

…

Si quieren que Sirius sea feliz, dejen un review :)


	6. Alone at last and something inside of me

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de Rowling :)

El último :)

**Es tu culpa, Evans**.

_Alone at last and something inside of me knows  
I could have loved in vain for a thousand years  
I have to let her go  
(Hard Woman, Mick Jagger)_

Allí está.

James ya lo ha visto y jala de la mano de Lily. Ella sonríe a modo de saludo, pero más que una sonrisa parece una mueca. James no podría estar mejor montado en su escoba de lo que está allí, sujetando a esa prefecta de la mano.

–Tengo que presentarte a Lily, Canuto. –dice James, que es todo sonrisas.

Lily se remueve, un poquito incómoda.

–Ya conozco a Evans, Cornamenta –responde Sirius, y Lily sabe que le está hablando a ella aunque no lo parezca. Sí, claro que se conocen.

–No, Canuto. Mi novia, Lily Evans. –dice, con un retintín que resuena en la cabeza de Lily.

Y ella quiere pisar a su _novio_, porque está presumiendo de ella delante de Sirius, justamente Sirius. ¿Le importaría a él? ¿Recordaría él todas aquellas noches que han pasado simplemente tumbados en algún sitio discutiendo nimiedades de estrellas? ¿Pensaría él en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, cuando miraban llover por los ventanales de la Sala Común, y acababan lloviendo ellos también, haciendo lluvia por sus mejillas y de lluvia sus manos?

¿Evocaría, entre tanto momento, aquella conversación de hermanos y Quidditch? Él le diría con una sonrisa sardónica y con voz ronca _no es Quidditch por el Quidditch mismo. Es ir al campo y ver a la gente. Si nunca fuiste al campo, Evans, no entiendes al mundo. _

Sirius la mira, y ella lo mira a él, también.

–Felicidades –acaba diciendo, les regala una sonrisa y parece que todo acaba allí. James la besa, y a Lily se le cae el mundo.

Está con James porque James le gusta, porque Sirius la ha mirado de reojo y le ha dicho _mejor vete por tu lado, yo me voy por el mío. _Está con James porque lo quiere, pero también quiere a Sirius.

Sólo Lily repara en que son felicidades vacías, en que a Sirius no le significan nada. Es todo muy ambiguo, cree Lily.

Ergo, todo es mucho más fácil. Sirius no parece inmutarse cuando los ve pasar juntos de la mano, cuando James aprovecha los descuidos de McGonagall para besarla en clase, o cuando su novio le hace lugar entre los Merodeadores para que desayune con ellos.

Pero Remus sabe que pasa algo raro, porque Sirius ha reprobado ya dos asignaturas, porque no tiene muchas ganas de celebrar las victorias de Gryffindor (en las cuales él no es de mucha ayuda) y porque ya no le interesa la cerveza de manteca: prefiere la hidromiel.

Lily también lo ve. Ahora sus bromas son poco frecuentes y gruñe más de la cuenta.

Un día cambia. Vuelve a la cerveza de manteca, a llamar la atención en el Quidditch, a ser ese buen estudiante que se esfuerza por aparentar que no, a inventarse chistes absurdos para hacer reír a quienes estén cerca, y a ser ese chico carismático y despreocupado que quiere ser.

Vuelve a ser Sirius, y Remus ha cazado el motivo al vuelo, pero Lily no, y le pregunta.

Él la mira como se miran los viejos compañeros de cama que mal han acabado, se lo piensa un poco y luego responde:

–Lo bueno de los finales es que siempre dan pie a los comienzos, ya sabes, Evans; pareces buena en eso también. –y se ríe. Se ríe mucho y se ríe como ladra y como corre, y también como besa.

…

_Si llegaste acá, y no me dejás un review, no va a pasar nada. Pero si llegás hasta acá y me dejás un review, probablemente voy a sonreír._

_flowery._


End file.
